PMD Gates to Infinity
by iloveoshawott65
Summary: Kyle turns into an Oshawott and has a task to do in the Pokemon world!
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, so this is terrible! I am right here in front of the Bittercold which I have been sent to the Pokemon world to defeat. I am right in front of it right now, and I am trying my best to defeat it but so far nothing is happening! I use hydro pump on it, which is supposed to be a powerful water type move, the most powerful one I know but it's not doing anything. The Bittercold uses a move on me, and I feel myself growing weaker and weaker and almost fainting from the intensity and power of the move. So, I don't know what else to do because I am out of ideas, but I guess I haven't told the whole story right? Okay...I don't want to go to the beginning but I have no choice or no one will know my entire story and I don't want that. So let me go to the beginning and then tell this long story from beginning to end.

My name is Kyle and I was a human. I don't know anything about myself as a human, I just remember that I was a human and that I had black hair, blue eyes, and freckles. I know that one day I was turned into a Pokemon because I had a dream that had a voice inside my head telling me to go to the Pokemon world and save it. Then the voice was followed by a scream for help and then the image of a Munna being chased by a Hydreigon came up. I was shocked, and then before I knew it I felt wind flying through my body and I open my eyes wide. I am shocked to see myself plummeting through the sky, and falling to my death.

"Help!" I scream as I am falling to my death. I immediately see trees rushing up past me and then I hit the ground hard. Ugh, I feel so weak. Everything is spinning...I close my eyes, but then hear a voice speaking to me.

"Hello?" The male voice says. I can't make out who the speaker is but after my vision starts to come back I see that the speaker is a Axew.

"Hi, my name is Nick, what is your name?"

"My name is Kyle." I get up and then I look down at my body after realizing that I am much shorter now. I freeze in shock...I see dark blue feet, a light blue stomach with a shell in the middle, and white arms. I run my tongue through my mouth and feel sharp teeth on the sides. Am I...Oshawott? I immediately run over to a pond that I find next to me and see that I am indeed an Oshawott now. What happened to me?

"Your name is Kyle?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I'm a human!" I say.

"You are? You look like a perfectly normal Oshawott to me. Also, I never believed that there were humans, I always thought they existed in fairy tales or something. But I did see you fall from the sky, and I believe your story Kyle!" Nick says. Wow that's pretty...openminded. He looks around, and then says to me, "Would you be willing to help me out? This is so important to me, this is going to be the most important meeting of my life and I was wondering if...NEVERMIND JUST HELP ME OKAY?" He pushes me in one direction, and then I see trees moving past me and the stream and the beautiful area being left behind. What is going on?

"Wha...?" I say as I am being sent somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I am pushed away from the area where I met Nick, I see that we are in a beautiful area. The area has many streams and trees and grass. This place is teeming with nature and it is so beautiful! So as I watch, Nick walks up to a bridge that is in front of us. I notice that there are many different openings to the mountain and then as soon as Nick walks up to the bridge, he stops and says,

"Looks like we can't go this way. We should go the other way, through the entrances," he says. I nod my head. "Ready?" I nod again and then we go through the entrance that is in front of me. We go through the entrance, and when we get inside the dungeon I ask,

"What is the name of this dungeon?"

"Ragged mountain" he answers. We get inside the dungeon, and I look around. I see that this is a cave with stoned walls, and it is dark but not too dark. I strain my eyes to see around me, and then I see that there are corridors leading into rooms. There is one corridor in front of me, and I know that I need to get through to the other room. So, I look at Nick and he nods in the direction of the corridor.

"Are you going to lead the way Kyle?" he asks. I stand there for a moment before nodding my head. I start walking in one direction, and well, I was surprised that there weren't too many enemies on this floor or in this dungeon or whatever. There were a couple of Drilburs, Gothita's and Minccinos. The only moves I could use were tackle and water gun and assurance, because I knew tail whip as well but that move was pretty much useless. So when I ran into an enemy I used water gun mostly, but after I use water gun I use assurance because that move is so awesome! If an enemy has half its HP or lower then it would do double damage and knock the enemy out. How cool is that? Nick has assurance as well, but he also has tackle, tail whip, and...some move that makes the critical hit rate faster I forget what it's called. Luckily the dungeon wasn't too long only about four floors and I found and manage to pick up useful items like max elixirs and oran berries and some money that I find lying on the ground. I mean, as I am going through the dungeon I am fighting really well, and every now and then me and Nick had to take a little break but for the most part we were doing well and fighting enemies whenever they sprung up on us. So, I was shocked at me becoming an Oshawott, and I am still surprised about the dungeon. What exactly was the point of a dungeon? What did I have to do? I ask myself these questions as we get out of the dungeon. The dungeon I'd say was confusing and a little hard to find my way through if I didn't have Nick with me then I would definitely have gotten lost. As soon as we get out of the dungeon, I see sunlight shining down on the ground and on me and my new friend. Nick runs over to the bridge in front of us, and then he says, "Thank you for helping me get through Kyle! Now...let's keep on going!" He runs ahead enthusiastically and I follow him. I'm still taking in the Pokemon world, but now I'm realizing that I enjoy it. So, we push on ahead, and I take in the beautiful nature that is surrounding me. I feel the warmth of the sun's rays, and I see that the sky is cloudless and light blue, the color of my new stomach. I smile, and I realize this might be a change but I can definitely adjust to it. When Nick stops, I see crossroads ahead, and I expect him to keep going but he stops right here. What is going on? Where exactly are we going?

"Kyle, we are here," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so as soon as my new friend tells me that we are here, I look around and take in my surroundings. I see that there are crossroads leading ahead of me and they branch out into many different directions. Looking at this makes me so dizzy that I start to feel faint, and then I look away. I see that to my left there is a village where there is a shop with a Kecleon there, and many other pokemon bustling around. I look to my right and see a deserted area that looks awful. I literally mean it looks awful, there are trees that have been cut down, and then there is nothing there but bare wasteland. I make a face as soon as I see this area, but I look at Nick who looks at me.

"It isn't so bad Kyle! I've always wanted to live here and make a Paradise! I am hoping that you would be willing to help me make that wish come true. Anyway, here comes Quagsire." After he says this, I see a Quagsire coming up to us. The pokemon looked happy and was humming a tune to himself. I just wait until he comes here, and then when he gets here he says to Nick

"Hmm...you must be Nick right?" Nick nods his head vigorously and then Quagsire looks over at me. "And this is...?"

"This is Kyle. He is my new best friend!"

"That is nice...hmmm...so you wish to buy the land?"

"Sure!" Nick goes over to the wasteland and then digs up some coins. He takes them over to Quagsire, and buys the land from Quagsire.

"Now this land is...hmmm...yours..." he says in response. Nick turns to me and then says,

"Kyle! This is now our...PARADISE!" He puts a fist in the air, and so I realize this: I am so happy to see him jumping with joy. It makes me happy inside and so I put my fist in the air as well, and then I know that we now have our own land. So now I know what the next step is...to find a house. After buying the land Nick turns to me and says, "Now we need to find someone to build us a house. Let's do that tomorrow since we just brought land and we can do this tomorrow. It is also getting late." I nod my head in agreement and then walk into the wasteland. Ugh, this is really uncomfortable I realize as I feel the cold air shocking my nerves like a powerful jolt of electricity. We go into the part of the wasteland that has hay in it, and I know that this is where Nick and I will be sleeping. I shudder as I think of how the cold will affect me but I know that we cannot look for a carpenter now since we have had a long day. I lie down on the hay, and then Nick speaks to me. "We had a tough day huh Kyle? I know that tomorrow will be busy because we need a house! It's so cold...anyway sweet dreams...Kyle..." I fall asleep after he says this. The night was tough because of the cold and that we didn't have a house to protect us from the weather. I was constantly waking up and looking up at the sky. What if it rained? We would be in a mess! Surprisingly, I managed to get through the night without it raining or any issues aside from it being too cold for me.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I awaken the next day I feel frozen like an ice cube. I shudder and feel my teeth chattering like an animal chewing on its food vigorously and quickly. I see a shape coming towards me and I can't make out who it is because my eyesight is so blurry from sleep. I blink a few times and then see that the shape is the Quagsire that we saw yesterday.

"Hello Nick and Kyle, how are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Quagsire. Good, and no not really. It was too cold, and we would really like to find a carpenter to build us a house" Nick replies. I nod my head and then I notice his voice is a little shaky from the aftermath of the cold air the previous night.

"Hmm...there should be a carpenter in Post Town. Let me show you Post Town." Quagsire starts walking away from me and Nick. Nick turns to me and says,

"Let's follow him Kyle!" I nod my head in agreement and we follow Quagsire. We walk past the crossroads and then walk into Post Town. When I walk into Post Town, I gasp in amazement. I am surprised to see what Post Town looks like, but I am extremely shocked because I have never been in the Pokemon world until yesterday and seeing a bazaar or a town in the Pokemon world is just...stunning! I try to hide my amazement but Nick looks at me in surprise and worry. "What's the matter Kyle?" He looks at me and examines me from head to toe. I look away because my attention is drawn to something that is happening right now. I notice yelling and I look around until I see where the fight is coming from. I see that there is a Roggenrola and a Ducklett standing in front of a building and they are looking at each other angrily.

"Don't push me!" Roggenrola yells.

"All I did was brush you with my beak!" Ducklett yells. After this happens they both say "Hmph!" and then go in separate directions.

"Well...this is where the carpenter is hmmm..." Quagsire says. He walks towards the building which is made out of wood and tall. It has a pink rooftop but I'm assuming this is wood painted pink. I see two Timburr standing in front of the building and then Quagsire introduces us to them. They follow us inside the building and I see a counter in one corner. "That is Swanna." Quagsire introduces us to the Swanna standing behind the counter and then I look to my left and see a Gurdurr standing there. "This is Gurdurr the carpenter," he says and then turns to us. "Well, I better be going now, I have a lot to do. See you later!" He leaves me and Nick alone with the Gurdurr, the Timburr, and the Swanna.

"Is that the carpenter?" Nick asks the Timburr while looking questioningly at the Swanna.

"Since when does that look like a carpenter?" the two Timburr say. "No, the carpenter is Gurdurr."

"GURDURR!" Gurdurr yells and then slams the wood he is holding on the ground. "I am the Timburrs' boss and I will be assisting them. I hear you are wanting to build a house?" Nick and I nod our heads.

"Yes, that's right! Would you be willing to help us build a house?" Nick asks. I look at him and see his red eyes sparkling and they look so excited and eager for this new house. I understand this feeling because I have no memory of who I was as a human but I am willing to push this thought aside and focus on what is happening now.

"Yes, but if you can bring me five blue crystal stones," he answers. Nick and I exchange looks and we look puzzled for a few seconds. Then Nick asks,

"What stones? Where can we find them?"

"You can find them in Stony Cave. Get five of them from the deepest part of the cave and then your house will be built by me! GURDURR!" He slams the wood again, and then says, "You better get to it now!" As soon as we leave the place Nick tells me,

"So we are going to go to Stony Cave and find five blue crystal stones. We should probably stock up on some items before we go..." Nick hesitates and then looks over at the Kecleon shop. I know what he is thinking, so we go and buy some oran berries and reviver seeds however when we're done we notice that we are low on money.

"Let's save our money and then buy more supplies as we get more," I say. As soon as we are walking towards the crossroads, the two Timburr come up to us and say something that troubles me.

"You know..." they begin. Nick looks at them questioningly and then says,

"What is the matter Timburr?"

"Oh...it's nothing. Just go and get your stones." They leave and then me and Nick give each other puzzled looks without saying anything. I want to know what that was about...that thought still bothered me as we go through the crossroads and find our way into Stony Cave.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I get into Stony Cave, I look around me. I see that it is indeed a cave, and there are enemies bustling around. I see a lot of different enemies like Sewaddles, Petlils, and others. The dungeon is definitely a tough place with all these fierce enemies! I knew that as I was working my way through with Nick by my side, and the reason was that I was feeling extremely weak from lack of sleep the previous night and these enemies were just...well..I'm going to say that they were definitely tough! However, I manage to push my way throught the dungeon and its floors with Nick, as he is pushing himself as well I can see. When we've gotten through a few floors I'd say about five or so then he decides to take a break. We come out into this room that looks a little different from the corridors of the dungeon. When we come into this room and see that there aren't any enemies around, we decide to wait a few minutes and relax before we go on.

"Whoa, that was really tiring! I want to take a break! What about you Kyle?" Nick asks me. I nod my head and breathe heavily as I cannot answer because I am so tired and out of breath. As he says these three sentences I can hear the exhaustion in his voice. After he says this, his eyes go wide and he moves over to one side of the room. I look at him with a puzzled expression on my face at first until I see what he is looking at. He is staring with wide eyes at the beautiful blue crystal stones that are wedged a little into the wall. They are not wedged in too deep as Nick picks one up in his hands. "Whoa Kyle look at these! Let's take some back for Gurdurr!" I walk over to the stones and see my reflection in it. I stare into my reflection and then realize I look like Oshawott now. I have forgotten that I look like...Oshawott. Nick takes five small blue stones out of the wall and then turns to me. "Sorry for the interruption Kyle. Let's keep going!" We resume our journey, and eventually finish our adventure with the blue stones. We head back to Paradise to give the stones to Gurdurr. However, while we are going to the building, a strange pokemon bumps into Nick. "Hey, watch it!" Nick says.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." the strange pokemon replies and runs off. That was so strange! Anyway, me and Nick ignore the strange incident with that pokemon and then we go into the building.

"Hey, have you gotten the stones?" Gurdurr asks.

"Sure! Now can we build our house?" Nick asks.

"Yes, once you give me the gems." Nick searches the bag that we put the stones into, and then he looks up at me with a concerned gaze.

"Kyle...our stones are gone!" he says.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I hear his words, they echo in my head and I gasp in shock. This can't be right! I saw Nick pick up the stones and put it in the bag. If he'd dropped them then I would definitely have seen it. I look through the bag myself, and then notice that he was actually right the stones we picked up were missing! What were we to do?

"What?! GURDURR!" Gurdurr says and then slams his wood down on the ground. Suddenly he bursts into voracious laughter and then says, "You're joking with me. You never went to get the stones in the first place, did you?" I exchange a glance with Nick and then he looks at me in shock.

"No Gurdurr, we promise we went to get the stones but they aren't here anymore! I don't understand..." He collapses to the ground. "Kyle, there's nothing else we can do now but go and get more stones." I feel sad as I see him like this because I know there is nothing I can do to help him and so I nod my head. "Gurdurr, we'll go get more stones..." Nick says and then nods his head forward as our glances meet each other. I walk out of the inn and then as we are walking towards the crossroads, I hear footsteps approaching us. I immediately turn and Nick turns as well. We look and see the two Timburr coming towards us.

"Kyle and Nick! We need to tell you something!" They say in unison. I glance at Nick and wonder what is going on and then I listen to what they have to say.

"Listen, we know that your stones have been stolen!" Nick gasps, and his red eyes widen.

"What?! Our stones were stolen? How is this possible?"

"We saw...Scraggy take your stones!" Was Scraggy that pokemon we saw earlier? I am certain it was but I know that Nick could make this realization as well.

"Scraggy? You mean that pokemon who...we saw earlier?" The Timburr nod their heads and then they say,

"Go on and get the stones!" They leave me and Nick staring at them in silence and then after a few moments Nick asks,  
>"Where do we find Scraggy?"<br>"At a place called Hazy Pass! You can get there through the crossroads!" The Timburr run off and leave the two of us alone. Nick looks at me with his mouth open and then without hesitation he says to me,

"Kyle, let's go and get back those stones!" I nod my head and then run towards the crossroads to make our way towards Hazy Pass.


End file.
